Ahmed Elfarra
Ahmed El Farra Early life Ahmed was born from a Original Vampire dad and a werewolf (children of the moon) mom. When he was born, he was a Original vampire-human. Until he killed his first human, his werewolf powers activated instantly. Physical Apperence Personialty Ahmed is very kind to humans. even though he was never a full human, he still has a big respect for them. A lot of the the times, Ahmed has human girlfriends and normal friends. His best friend was a human until he asked Ahmed to turn him to a vampire and he did. If he turns someone to a vampire, and that someone is bad, he will have to kill him. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - As Hybrids are capable of lifting many tons, they are far stronger than Werewolves and Vampires. Because of their Werewolf heritages their abilities get stronger with age just like Werewolves. Their wolf or hybrid form form will boost their power due to the Werewolf sides. They are the strongest, but some are second to Originals. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them much faster than any Werewolf or Vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. It's highly possible if they are excellent swimmers. *'Super Agility' '-' Hybrids possess combined superhybrid agility. They can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. It's not uncommon for Hybrids to climb walls. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. They can easily tell apart other supernaturals apart from humans and each other by sense of smell. *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take a lot of trauma without getting tired or fatigued. Their durability is so strong they can't be destoryed by lone vampires or even lone transformed werewolves. By transforming into their wolf or hybrid form, they can't be defeated unless by other hybrids of their kind. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves. They're able to regenerate lost or torn off body parts extremely quick in just hours. *'Immortality '- Because of a vampire and werewolf side, hybrids are immortal and nearly indestructible with out being Originals. Being both immortal races, they're immune to all illness, disease, virus and all infection and will live forever unless they are decapitated or have their heart torn out. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Their Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Hybrid Procreation - '''Unlike Tamal and Angelo, Eve and her Hybrids have the power to turn those who are werewolves into hybrids like themself. Because of the ability, the hybrids have sky-rocketed from being the rarest, to a more breed of hybrid. They hybrids are also loyal to Eve. *'Transformation Control''' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to turn once a month on full moons. However, while the hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie Detection -' Hybrids (due to their werewolf heritage) are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day without sparkling, but instead they shine right in direct sunlight. *'Hybrid form -' Hybrids can change into a hybrid form at will. Hybrid form resembles a Werewolf in their looks. However, their face is slightly elongated and they stay the same height instead of grow into 7-to-15 foot monsters. Vampire-werewolf hybrids also have little to no fur in hybrid form, and have blueish-grey or brown skin. They have large claws like a werewolf, and the animalistic posture of a Werewolf too. *'Wolf form -' Hybrids can transform into werewolf form willingly because of their werewolf heritage, but they still have no control over themselves either, but do to his age he has control over himself. *Ahmeds Werewolf form Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrid Type